


maiden's kiss

by rokkuhato



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Tifa turns into a toad and they don't have any Maiden's kiss. Thankfully, Aerith was there.Or that cute fanart going around on twitter!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 292





	maiden's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on this cute art! check it out.  
> https://twitter.com/itsradycat/status/1250707584677482497?s=21

Aerith dusts off the dirt which got caught on her dress in the middle of fighting those monsters whose name escaped her mind the minute the creatures lunged on her. She didn’t even had the time to react before Tifa was covering her with her own body and Cloud immediately running towards the front to block the attack with his abnormally huge sword (seriously it was so huge Aerith sometimes finds herself wondering how he could carry that without getting tremendous back-pains.) She landed with an _“oof”_ on her butt as she faintly hears Tifa murmuring a quick apology to her before she was back on her feet again, already charging towards the creatures with a clean uppercut. She watches the brawler move in silent awe, with the way her muscles would strain as she delivered punch after punch. Shaking her head, she forces herself out of the _Tifa-infused-stupor_ and quickly stood up to aid them in the battle.

She casted some spells here and there and before she knew it, the battle was over. They’ve won, predictably enough.

“Must be some kind of new specie.” Aerith says lightheartedly and a little out of breath, “They‘ve gone for the strongest opponent.”

When she didn’t hear an answer, she swivels in her spot, a retort was already on the tip of her tongue but confusion replaced her features when she was met with a sight of Cloud kneeling down with his eyes set on a toad. Aerith gasps softly, “Is that...?”

Cloud nods gravely, “Yes.”

“Oh no.” Aerith with a hand over her mouth kneeled beside Cloud not even caring the slightest that the dirt on the ground is ruining her dress, “What do we do?”

Cloud grunts, standing up. “We could wait it out. It would only last for a couple of minutes, anyway.”

“I suppose.” Aerith murmurs unsurely, green hues meet scarlet ones. The gaze was intense, boring into her, looking hopeful and desperate as if to say _‘please help me’_. She tilts her head, smiling gently as she stretched a hand towards the toad, “Is there any other way?”

Cloud hums, “There’s this thing called Maiden’s Kiss. Supposed to lift any toad related curse, don’t have any on me right now though.”

Aerith’s furrows her brows thoughtfully, a slight frown making it’s home across her face. It came as soon as it had passed though as she immediately perked up and green eyes lit up upon regarding the toad in her palm. “Well, we don’t need a dumb item because _I’m_ a maiden and I’m right here so I could just give you a kiss right now!”

Cloud raised an eyebrow just as Tifa, despite her state, widened her eyes.

“Do you really think that would work?”

Aerith shrugs, green eyes still twinkling in amusement. “Dunno. But it’s worth a try!”

Tifa searches for Cloud with panicked eyes but the blonde just stood, lifting a shoulder. They both know that when Aerith puts her mind into something, no one could convince her out of it.

Aerith carefully holds the toad between her palms and when Tifa-Toad won’t stop fidgeting, she chides her gently. “Tifa, _love_ , if you could just stop squirming this will be over in a jiffy.”

Aerith starts leaning in, eyes fluttering close and Tifa waited in bated breath but before the florist could reach her; _POOF!_

“W-wait! I’m not a toad anymore!” Tifa’s voice suddenly rang through the air.

Aerith stops, opens her eyes, and pulls back slightly. Tifa was crouched down beside her and upon noticing Tifa’s crimson red face matching her eyes, she lets out an adorable giggle. “Hi, welcome back.”

Tifa notes that Aerith’s eyes up this close are _so_ green and she can also trace the faint smell of the flowers Aerith had given her to decorate the bar back in Sector 7. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stammered her next words. “Yeah, hi, so, uhm. You don’t need to do that.”

Aerith regards her for a moment as if in deep thought before she surges forward and plants a quick kiss on Tifa’s cheek. “That’s for saving me, anyway.”

If it was even possible, Tifa’s blush deepened. Her face burned from her neck up to the tips of her ears. The tingling sensation of Aerith’s soft lips against her cheek not helping.

Aerith dusts herself once again as she stood up and offers a hand to Tifa with a smile that could rival the sun, “You okay?”

Tifa still not trusting herself with words, nods mutely and takes the offered hand. Once she’s on her feet, Aerith gradually lets go and Tifa immediately misses her warmth and briefly wonders what would the florist’s hand would feel like against hers if she’s not wearing any gloves.

Aerith walks ahead of them. Seemingly too chipper for someone who almost got mobbed by a bunch of monsters.

Cloud was watching the scene silently but not without a barely noticeable smug grin on his lips. Before he could speak, Tifa jabs a finger on his chest, “Not a word, Strife. Not a word.”

It was an empty threat, nonetheless, Cloud threw his arms up in surrender. Tifa chances him a dirty look before jogging towards Aerith to match her pace.

This was one of those rare days Cloud was kind of glad he didn’t have an item that could remedy the cursed spells with.


End file.
